comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Young Avengers (Earth-61952)
History 'Original' After Infinity War event, Kate Bishop was continuing her vigilance around New York, helping the people to rebuild the street until she came across Hydra kidnapping a couple of Meta-Human Kids to their operation base. While she tried to rescue them, she also came across Elijah Bradly, alias Vigilantes Patriot, but failed. Furiously, Kate began to blame for Elijah for interruption until her mentor and partner, Clint Barton, alias Hawkeyes, arrived to calm them down. As both Elijah and Kate calmed down, three of them agreed to rescue the meta-human children together. After rescuing the meta-human children along with the help from among meta-human children, Willian Kaplan and Theodore Altman, they both confronted by an Avengers' members, Ironman and Captain America. After both talking and arguing with Hawkeyes, they both agreed that they created a convert team for his partner, a vigilante, and two other prisoners while training them to become fully superhero. 'Early Adventure' 'Secret Identities' 'Family Matter' 'Reborn' Richard Stark, alias Iron-Lad had located Gregory Stark's weapon and followed the signal to the location to destroy it but instead, he fell to the trap by facing against the new Young Master with their new guide, Baron Zemo. Fortunately, their battle was taken place near the reunion of the former original Young Avengers members which it alerted them to assist Richard battling against the new Young Master and Zemo. After the battle, the Young Master had taken into custody but Zemo's escape due to the argument between Richard and Kate. When the argument was about to heat up, it was fortunately stopped by Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Tony decided to put the original Young Avengers back into action because of the young master and other young villains. At first, they did not like an idea but later agreed to become a hero again but Elijah respectfully declined and left. After the incident, Steve selected Richard to be the leader of Young Avenger, but to Kate and other members' disbelief except for Cassandra who was the only one agreed because she was his secret girlfriend and thought that he would be a great leader. However, Richard does not want to be on the team but Tony forced him to work with them while accidentally reveal his name to them. 'Recruiting New Patriot' While Richard and Cassandra having a date conversation, he was interrupted by an unknown person in his phone, Shaun Lucas, who was youngest than Richard, asking him for his help by revealing his username, Patriot398, who was one helping Richard in the past. Members IronLad01.jpg|Richard Stark AKA Iron-Lad, Leader Hawkeye (SD52).png|Kate Bishop AKA Hawkeye Wiccan (62015).jpg|Billy Kaplan AKA Wiccan Hulkling (SD01).jpg|Theodore Altman AKA Hulkling Speed.jpg|Tommy Shephard AKA Speed Stinger (62015).jpg|Cassandra Lang AKA Stinger Patriots 02 61952.jpg|Shaun Lucas AKA Patriot Candidates Tony Stark began to select any potential and possible candidate members for young avengers to assembled again after the first young avengers were disassembled and before they assembled. Batwing (61952) (1).jpg|Batwing X-23 (Earth-3911).jpg|X-23 Inferno (1056).jpg|Inferno Cloud_9_(61952).jpg|Cloud 9 Miss_Marvel_(Khan)_(61952).jpg|Miss Marvel (Khan) PrimevalUltimateSpiderMan.jpg|Spider-Man (Morales) Viv (FF).jpg|Vivian RedWidow.01.jpg|Red Widow (Possibly) Hulk (3999).jpg|Hulk (Cho) Nova (3999).jpg|Nova (Alexander) Trivia *This team is loosely based on Mainstream's Young Avengers but some element from DC's Young Justice and Titian. Category:Teams Category:Heroes Category:Earth-61952 Category:Young Avengers (Earth-61952) Category:Created by Worstdeath45